


Rottura accidentale

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2019 [28]
Category: Free!
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Flash Fic, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «Uahhh!» l'urlo di Makoto fece sobbalzare Haruka dalla sedia, inducendolo a scendere istintivamente e correre verso la cucina da dove era arrivato il grido.





	Rottura accidentale

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al "_[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2019/09/04/writober-un-mese-di-prompt/)_" indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
**prompt:** bicchiere rotto || **lista:** ink

«Uahhh!» l'urlo di Makoto fece sobbalzare Haruka dalla sedia, inducendolo a scendere istintivamente e correre verso la cucina da dove era arrivato il grido.  
Trovò l'amico con la mano protesa al nulla e, ai suoi piedi, un mucchietto di vetri colorati. Makoto aveva le lacrime agli occhi, mentre spostava lo sguardo su di lui, iniziando a tremare. «L-l'ho rotto...» sussurrò, mentre le guance cominciavano a bagnarsi; piccole scie trasparenti, il viso che si arrossava e l'espressione che si incupiva.  
Haruka fece qualche passo verso l'amichetto, osservando per terra: non era grave aver rotto un bicchiere, tuttavia Makoto sembra davvero scosso. Si rese conto del motivo solo quando notò il disegno di un delfino su un pezzo di vetro. Era il suo bicchiere preferito e Makoto lo aveva rotto.  
«Ho rotto il bicchiere...» mormorò ancora, rinchiudendosi su se stesso, come se fosse possibile, pronto a mettersi a piangere ancora più forte. «Haru-chan... Ngh... S-scusami!»  
Haruka tornò a guardarlo, gli occhi blu brillanti e perplessi da quel gesto eccessivo; sì, era il suo bicchiere preferito, ma non era molto importante. Non più della mano di Makoto, che gocciolava sangue. Haruka scattò, afferrandogli la mano non ferita. «Non fa niente. Mi presterai quella con le balene.» osservò e Makoto singhiozzò sorpreso, allargando gli occhi verdi.  
«_Sì!_» esclamò poi, mentre Haruka lo trascinava fuori, alla ricerca della signora Tachibana per porre rimedio al pasticcio.


End file.
